Soloreleases von Hamasaki Ayumi
Hamasaki Ayumi geboren: 02.10.1978 Alben (japanisch): 1999.01.01 A Song for ×× 1999.11.10 LOVEppears 2000.09.27 Duty 2002.01.01 I am... 2002.12.18 RAINBOW 2004.12.15 MY STORY 2006.01.01 (miss)understood 2006.11.29 Secret 2008.01.01 GUILTY 2009.03.25 NEXT LEVEL 2010.04.14 Rock 'n' Roll Circus 2010.12.22 Love songs 2012.03.21 Party Queen 2013.02.08 LOVE again 2014.07.02 Colours 2015.04.08 A ONE 2016.06.29 M(A)DE IN JAPAN 2019.11.10 LOVEppears -20th Anniversary edition- Alben (deutsch): 2003.04.21 Ayu-Trance Mini Alben: 1995.09.21 NOTHING FROM NOTHING (als AYUMI) 2003.12.17 Memorial address 2011.08.31 FIVE 2012.11.08 LOVE 2012.12.08 again 2015.08.05 sixxxxxx 2018.08.15 TROUBLE Best of Alben: 2001.03.21 A BEST 2003.03.12 A BALLADS 2007.02.28 A BEST 2 -BLACK- 2007.02.28 A BEST 2 -WHITE- 2008.09.10 A COMPLETE ~ALL SINGLES~ 2012.08.08 A SUMMER BEST 2016.03.28 A BEST -15th Anniversary Edition- digitale Best of Alben: 2013.09.30 mu-mo Gentei ☆ Hamasaki Ayumi 2013 SUMMER BEST 3 2013.09.30 mu-mo Gentei ☆ Hamasaki Ayumi 2013 SUMMER BEST 6 2014.11.26 WINTER BALLAD SELECTION 2015.03.18 A THEME SONGS -Drama edition- 2019.04.26 ayumi hamasaki 21st anniversary -POWER OF A^3- SET LIST 2019.06.19 RAINY SEASON SELECTION 2019.08.21 ANIME & GAME SELECTION Live Alben: 2013.09.18 ayumi hamasaki 15th Anniversary TOUR ~A BEST LIVE~ digitale Live Alben: 2012.03.28 ayumi hamasaki ~POWER of MUSIC~ 2011 A LIMITED EDITION 2014.03.12 ayumi hamasaki COUNTDOWN LIVE 2013-2014 A ~setlist original ver. vol.1~ 2014.03.12 ayumi hamasaki COUNTDOWN LIVE 2013-2014 A ~setlist original ver. vol.2~ 2019.02.25 ayumi hamasaki LIVE TOUR -TROUBLE- 2018-2019 A SET LIST 2019.04.26 ayumi hamasaki 21st anniversary -POWER of A^3- SET LIST Remix Alben: 1999.03.17 ayu-mi-x 2000.02.16 SUPER EUROBEAT PRESENTS ayu-ro-mix 2000.03.08 ayu-mi-x II Version US&EU 2000.03.08 ayu-mi-x II Version JPN 2000.03.08 ayu-mi-x II Version Acoustic Orchestra 2000.03.29 ayu-mi-x II Version Non-Stop Mega Mix 2001.02.28 ayu-mi-x III Version Non-Stop Mega Mix 2001.02.28 ayu-mi-x III Acoustic Orchestra 2001.09.27 SUPER EUROBEAT presents ayu-ro mix 2 2001.09.27 Cyber TRANCE presents ayu trance 2002.03.20 ayu-mi-x IV + selection Non-Stop Mega Mix Version 2002.03.20 ayu-mi-x IV + selection Acoustic Orchestra Version 2002.09.26 Cyber TRANCE presents ayu trance 2 2003.09.25 ayumi hamasaki RMX WORKS from ayu-mi-x 5 non stop mega mix 2003.09.25 ayumi hamasaki RMX WORKS from Cyber TRANCE presents ayu TRANCE 3 2003.09.25 ayumi hamasaki RMX WORKS from SUPER EUROBEAT presents ayu-ro mix 3 2005.03.24 MY STORY Classical 2008.03.26 ayu-mi-x 6 -GOLD- 2008.03.26 ayu-mi-x 6 -SILVER- 2011.04.20 ayu-mi-x 7 -version HOUSE- 2011.04.20 ayu-mi-x 7 -Acoustic Orchestra- 2011.04.20 ayu-mi-x 7 presents ayu trance 4 2011.04.20 ayu-mi-x 7 presents ayu-ro mix 4 2013.01.08 A Classical 2015.01.28 LOVE CLASSICS 2015.12.23 Winter diary ~A7 Classical~ Box Sets: 1999.08.11 ayu-mi-x BOX SET 2011.04.20 ayu-mi-x 7 -LIMITED COMPLETE BOX SET- Singles (japanisch): 1995.12.01 NOTHING FROM NOTHING (als AYUMI) 1998.04.08 poker face 1998.06.10 YOU 1998.08.05 Trust 1998.10.07 For My Dear... 1998.12.09 Depend on you 1999.02.10 WHATEVER 1999.04.14 LOVE ~Destiny~ 1999.05.12 TO BE 1999.07.14 Boys & Girls 1999.08.11 A 1999.11.10 appears 1999.12.08 kanariya 2000.02.09 Fly high 2000.04.26 vogue 2000.05.17 Far away 2000.06.07 SEASONS 2000.09.27 SURREAL 2000.11.01 AUDIENCE 2000.12.13 M 2001.01.31 evolution 2001.03.07 NEVER EVER 2001.05.16 Endless sorrow 2001.07.11 UNITE! 2001.09.27 Dearest 2002.03.06 Daybreak 2002.04.24 Free & Easy 2002.07.24 H 2002.09.26 Voyage 2003.07.09 & 2003.08.20 forgiveness 2003.11.06 No way to say 2004.03.31 Moments 2004.07.28 INSPIRE 2004.09.29 CAROLS 2005.04.20 STEP you / is this LOVE? 2005.08.03 fairyland 2005.09.14 HEAVEN 2005.11.30 Bold & Delicious / Pride 2006.03.08 Startin' / Born To Be... 2006.06.21 BLUE BIRD 2007.07.18 glitter / fated 2007.09.19 talkin' 2 myself 2008.04.08 Mirrorcle World 2008.12.17 Days / GREEN 2009.02.25 Rule / Sparkle 2009.08.12 Sunrise / Sunset ~LOVE is ALL~ 2009.12.29 You were... / BALLAD 2010.07.14 MOON / blossom 2010.09.22 crossroad 2010.09.29 L 2013.12.25 Feel the love / Merry-go-round 2014.10.01 Terminal 2014.12.24 Zutto... / Last minute / Walk Singles (deutsch): 2003.04.07 Connected 2003.10.27 M 2004.03.08 Depend on you 2004.10.02 Naturally WIPPENBERG REMIXES 1 2004.10.16 Naturally WIPPENBERG REMIXES 2 2005.04.18 appears 2005.11.17 UNITE! digitale Singles: 2007.12.05 Together When... 2011.12.21 Happening Here 2012.02.08 how beautiful you are 2013.04.08 Tell All 2014.01.27 Pray 2014.05.14 Hello new me 2014.10.01 XOXO (Plug Air Ver.) 2015.07.01 Step by step 2016.09.30 We are the QUEENS Konzert Singles: 2014.05.30 XOXO / Terminal 2014.06.12 Angel / Lelio 2014.07.03 What is forever love / NOW & 4EVA 2017.09.06 WORDS Remix Singles: 2000.12.06 the other side ONE: Hex Hector 2001.01.31 the other side TWO: Junior Vasquez 2001.01.31 the other side THREE: Thunderpuss, Soul Solution 2001.01.31 the other side FOUR: System F, Vincent De Moor 2001.11.21 excerpts from ayu-mi-x III CD001 2001.12.13 excerpts from ayu-mi-x III CD002 2001.12.13 excerpts from ayu-mi-x III CD003 2001.12.13 excerpts from ayu-mi-x III CD004 2001.12.26 excerpts from ayu-mi-x III CD005 2001.12.26 excerpts from ayu-mi-x III CD006 digitale Remix Singles: 2014.06.18 EDMA Re-released Singles: 2001.02.28 poker face 2001.02.28 YOU 2001.02.28 Trust 2001.02.28 For My Dear... 2001.02.28 Depend on you 2001.02.28 WHATEVER 2001.02.28 LOVE ~Destiny~ 2001.02.28 TO BE 2002.11.07 H Vinyls (japanisch): 1999.06.05 Depend on you 1999.06.19 A Song for ×× 1999.06.19 from your letter 1999.06.19 poker face 1999.06.19 SIGNAL 1999.07.03 Hana 1999.07.03 POWDER SNOW 1999.07.03 Trust 1999.07.03 Wishing 1999.07.17 As if... 1999.07.17 FRIEND II 1999.07.17 Two of us 1999.07.17 YOU 1999.08.11 ayu-mi-x BOX SET xxxx.xx.xx Boys & Girls xxxx.xx.xx Appears / Immature xxxx.xx.xx Fly high 1999.10.06 A -side NYC 1999.10.06 A -side TYO 1999.10.18 SUPER EUROBEAT J-EURO 1 2000.01.28 appears / WHATEVER 2000.03.22 appears 2000.08.10 vogue 2000.08.10 Far away 2000.08.10 SEASONS 2000.12.27 AUDIENCE 2000.12.27 SURREAL 2001.07.14 evolution 2001.07.14 M 2001.08.11 NEVER EVER 2001.08.11 Endless sorrow 2001.09.26 excerpts from ayu-mi-x III:AD001 2001.09.26 excerpts from ayu-mi-x III:AD002 2001.09.26 excerpts from ayu-mi-x III:AD003 2008.04.09 part of Me / decision 2008.04.09 alterna / Beautiful Fighters 2008.04.09 walking proud / glitter 2008.04.09 HEAVEN / talkin' 2 myself 2008.04.09 Startin' / Greatful days 2008.04.09 No way to say / fated 2008.04.09 INSPIRE / CAROLS 2008.04.09 GAME / Together When... 2008.04.09 STEP you / About You 2008.04.09 Moments / ourselves Vinyls (deutsch): 2002.11.15 Connected (Part 1) 2003.02.29 Connected The Remixes 2003.09.06 M (Part 1) 2003.09.26 M (Part 2) 2003.11.02 M (Part 3) 2004.01.16 Depend on you Svenson & Gielen Remixes 2004.02.26 Depend on you (Part 2) 2004.09.02 Naturally (Part 1) 2004.09.16 Naturally (Part 2) 2005.02.17 appears Armin van Buuren Remixes 2005.10.04 appears The Remixes 2005.10.21 UNITE! (Part 1) 2005.10.24 UNITE! (Part 2) Vinyls (belgisch): 2002.06.12 Connected Vinyls (spanisch): 2004.05.05 M Vinyls (amerikanisch): 1999.xx.xx Boys & Girls 2001.05.27 appears 2001.06.12 kanariya 2001.08.12 Duty 2001.08.12 evolution 2001.09.16 M 2001.09.xx Trauma 2001.10.xx monochrome 2001.xx.xx too late 2001.xx.xx Boys & Girls DVDs/Video/BD: 1999.09.15 A Film for XX 2000.02.23 A clips 2000.03.29 AYUMI HAMASAKI 2000.07.12 vogue Far away SEASONS 2000.09.13 ayumi hamasaki concert tour 2000 A Daiichi Maku (第一幕; First Act) 2000.09.13 ayumi hamasaki concert tour 2000 A Daini Maku (第二幕; Second Act) 2000.12.13 SURREAL 2001.02.07 M 2001.06.13 evolution 2001.06.20 ayumi hamasaki countdown live 2000-2001 A 2001.12.12 ayumi hamasaki DOME TOUR 2001 A 2002.03.13 A clips vol.2 2003.01.29 ayumi hamasaki COMPLETE LIVE BOX A 2003.01.29 ayumi hamasaki ARENA TOUR 2002 A 2003.01.29 ayumi hamasaki STADIUM TOUR 2002 A 2004.02.25 A museum ~30th single collection live~ 2004.02.25 COMPLETE CLIP BOX 2004.09.29 ayumi hamasaki ARENA TOUR 2003~2004 A 2005.03.02 ayumi hamasaki COUNTDOWN LIVE 2004-2005 A 2005.08.24 ayumi hamasaki ARENA TOUR 2005 A ~MY STORY~ 2006.03.23 ayumi hamasaki COUNTDOWN LIVE 2005-2006 A 2006.11.01 ayumi hamasaki ARENA TOUR 2006 A ~(miss)understood~ 2008.03.12 ayumi hamasaki ASIA TOUR 2007 A ~Tour of Secret~ "LIVE + DOCUMENTARY" 2008.06.18 ayumi hamasaki COUNTDOWN LIVE 2007-2008 Anniversary 2009.01.28 ayumi hamasaki ASIA TOUR 2008 ~10th Anniversary~ Live in TAIPEI 2009.05.13 ayumi hamasaki PREMIUM COUNTDOWN LIVE 2008-2009 A 2010.04.14 ayumi hamasaki ARENA TOUR 2009 A ~NEXT LEVEL~ 2010.07.14 ayumi hamasaki COUNTDOWN LIVE 2009-2010 A ~Future Classics~ 2011.04.20 ayumi hamasaki Rock 'n' Roll Circus Tour FINAL ~7days Special~ 2011.04.20 A 50 SINGLES ~LIVE SELECTION~ 2011.07.20 ayumi hamasaki COUNTDOWN LIVE 2010-2011 ~do it again~ 2012.01.01 A CLIP BOX 1998-2011 2012.03.21 ayumi hamasaki ~POWER of MUSIC~ 2011 A LIMITED EDITION 2013.03.08 ayumi hamasaki ARENA TOUR 2012 A ~HOTEL Love songs~ 2013.04.08 ayumi hamasaki COUNTDOWN LIVE 2012-2013 A ~WAKE UP~ 2013.10.30 ayumi hamasaki 15th Anniversary TOUR ~A BEST LIVE~ 2014.04.30 ayumi hamasaki COUNTDOWN LIVE 2013-2014 A 2014.10.22 ayumi hamasaki PREMIUM SHOWCASE ~Feel the love~ 2015.04.08 ayumi hamasaki COUNTDOWN LIVE 2014-2015 A Cirque de Minuit ~Mayonaka no Circus~ (真夜中のサーカス; Midnight Circus) 2015.10.28 ayumi hamasaki ARENA TOUR 2015 A Cirque de Minuit ~Mayonaka no Circus~ The FINAL (真夜中のサーカス; Midnight Circus) 2016.12.21 ayumi hamasaki ARENA TOUR 2016 A ~M(A)DE IN JAPAN~ 2019.09.04 ayumi hamasaki 21st anniversary -POWER of A^3- Videospiele: 2001.12.13 "A" VISUAL MIX (PS2) 2002.03.29 A TYPE (PC) Photobooks: 1995 Terima Kasih 1999.12 A Book 2002.04 uraayu - 裏歩 2009.04.07 Deji Deji Nikki 100 Kai Kinen! Ayumi Hamasaki Bon 2009.12 Ayumi Hamasaki Photo & Episode 2010.04 Ayumi Hamasaki Live Photo Book 2008-2009 2012.08.31 HEART NAIL BOOK 2013.11.15 ayu Essays: 2001.12 ayumi hamasaki DOME TOUR 2001 HISTORY BOOK 2005.07 Ayumi Hamasaki Pure Stories Ayu world 1978-2005 Hiso Photo & Episode Mansai (Non Official Release) 2011.01 Ayu no Digidigi Nikki mini Notenbücher: 2008.03.xx Complete Piano Artist 1 Ayumi Hamasaki 1 "BLACK SIDE + BEST BALLADS" Piano Solo 2008.03.xx Complete Piano Artist 1 Ayumi Hamasaki 2 "WHITE SIDE + BEST POP TUNE" Piano Solo 2010.01.20 Piano Solo Piano Ballad Eternal (2) SOUND of Ayumi Hamasaki 2010.07.23 Piano Solo Super Best Sound of Ayumi Hamasaki 2010.11.19 Piano Solo Josei Vocal Megahit 1 Sound of Ayumi Hamasaki Part 1 2010.11.19 Piano Solo Josei Vocal Megahit 2 Sound of Ayumi Hamasaki Part 2 2011.10.20 Shokyu~Chukyu PIANO SOLO Super Artist II Song by ayumi hamasaki Kalender: 2000.XX.XX Calendar 2001 2001.XX.XX Calendar 2002 2002.XX.XX Calendar 2003 2003.XX.XX Calendar 2004 2004.XX.XX Calendar 2005 2005.XX.XX Calendar 2006 2006.XX.XX Calendar 2007 2007.XX.XX Calendar 2008 2008.10.30 Calendar 2009 2009.10.24 Calendar 2010 2010.12.22 Calendar 2011 2011.11.26 Calendar 2012